Across the multiverse- Sonic Adventure 1 and 2
by Dragonfire2lm
Summary: Two best friends find themselves in the universe of sonic the hedgehog, With knowledge of the games and characters at their disposal they do thier best to help out and have fun during the events of Sonic Adventure and Adventure 2. Rated T for swearing.


A blue blur raced through the forest, the narrow beams of moonlight glinted of something shiny within its possession as it neared the edge of the forest. It stopped short of the boundary; it was a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog.

It was Sonic the hedgehog. He held a yellow jewel in his hand as he looked over at the large metal dome situated in the rocky clearing past the forest. With a grin and a nod of confidence he raced down towards it, When small turrets popped up from metal hatches in the ground it only a second for him to race past them and he bowled through the small group of robots that came to meet him from a storage area on the sides of the base.

In a matter of moments he was inside and was quick to zip past the laser mounted security cameras and even went as far to jump on top of one and move it off target to take out its allies. With the obstacles removed he continued down the hallway until he came to a halt before a door sporting a grinning face and a moustache.

"Time to crash the party Egghead" Sonic said and spun his way through the door.

With a crash he appeared in a large room with a strange device in the centre. Tubes and wires connected to dome with a glass lid that housed six of the seven chaos emeralds. To the side of the room, trapped within a glass tube was Cream the rabbit and her chao friend Cheese.

"Welcome Sonic, I take you have my emerald?" the voice of Doctor Eggman as he walked into the room from another entrance. "We wouldn't want your little friend to get hurt now, would we?"

"Let Cream and Cheese go, then I'll give you the emerald" Sonic countered and showed his nemesis the gem for good measure.

"Fine, but if you try anything, my robot's are waiting for my signal to obliterate you!" Eggman replied and walked over to a computer terminal. With the press of a few buttons the glass tube lifted up and Cream quickly hopped out.

"Thank you Mr. Sonic!" she said happily.

"Chao, chao!" Cheese added.

"Now about that emerald" Eggman began, but was cut as Sonic tossed it at him and grabbed Cream.

"Just hold on tight, ok?" Sonic said while Eggman fumbled with the jewel.

"Ok" Cream replied.

Sonic smirked and started running. Eggman, meanwhile, with the final chaos emerald in hand he walked to his device, opened the glass slid and placed the jewel in an empty slot.

"You can run Sonic, but with my latest invention, you can't hide!" he said triumphantly and pressed the activation switch. The emeralds glowed and the room was bathed in white light.

(Scene shift)

Dragonfire woke up, she felt numb, a little light headed and everything felt _off_. From what little she could see in the darkness of night she wasn't in her room. Panic tried to fight the grogginess of sleep and disorientation, only to result in nausea and the world spinning around her.

It was then she heard a voice near her.

"What the fuck just happened?" The voice sounded male, someone familiar.

"What the fuck?" she croaked. "Gamer is that you?"

"Yeah-Wait, Dragonfire!?" Gamer responded and Dragonfire thought she saw him moving not far from her.

"Eeyup, where are you?" she asked.

"Right here" he replied and from his voice she was sure he wasn't that far.

"You _do_ remember I have night blindness right?" She said.

"Oh yeah, hang on" Gamer said.

She heard him attempt to get up, a rustle of leaves and a slight groan. She tried herself moving when.

"Oh my God I'm a furry!" Gamer moaned.

"Wait what?"

"Uh, look at your hand" He said.

"I can't see shit right now!" Dragonfire replied in frustration and tried to stand, only to fall back down and land on her tail. The jolt of pain that followed pushed away the remaining numbness and sleep.

"Ow! What the-", her words died in her throat as her senses returned to her. With shock and panic driving her thoughts she stood up and focused on her new form.

_"__Dear, Sweet Celestia_ I'm a furry!" She exclaimed. "Hell Yes!"

The orange glow and the boom of an explosion sounded off in the distance and through the trees the duo caught sight of a large fireball and a blue streak moving away from it.

"Normally I'd avoid giant big fireballs of death, but we have no freaking clue where we are so…wanna check it out?" Dragonfire asked. "I can um…wait here if you want, 'cause you know, vision impaired and all that".

"Sure, let's do the stupid thing and investigate!" Gamer replied, grabbed Dragonfire by the arm and headed towards the source of the explosion.

"So…What are we?" Dragonfire asked as they walked. "And where are we?"

"All I know is that I'm a rabbit and you're a wolf" Gamer replied. "I don't know where we are".

"Does that mean I can eat you?"

"Nope, sorry Gamer's not on the menu"

"Heh lol, Anyway any theories as to how we got here?" Dragonfire asked.

"I don't know I was asleep when all this happened. Did you do something" her friend asked.

"How the hell could I do anything? I was too busy re-watching MLP" she replied.

"If it wasn't either of us then, who?" he asked.

"It could be anything, from angry or bored gods to sentient glowing jewellery" she replied and they both laughed at the idea.

Not too far in the distance they heard the rush of misplaced wind of something approaching them at a high speed. In a blast of wind and a flash of blue, Sonic the hedgehog stopped in front of them.

"Hey are you two ok?" he asked.

"Well aside from escorting this half-blind wolf through the darkness, I'm fine" Gamer replied.

"Really…" Dragonfire deadpanned.

"What are you guys doing out here so late? It's pretty dangerous out here you know" Sonic said.

"Eh, the usual" Dragonfire replied casually. "Getting dumped in the middle of nowhere by who-knows-what with only your best friend for company".

The whir of engines cut of the conversation as a large metal airship hovered above them and blotted out any remaining light.

"Guess old Egghead decided to crash the party" Sonic stated. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I should get you guys outta here".

As robots began to rain down from a hatch in the side of the ship; Sonic grabbed the two newcomers and speed off into the night.

(Scene shift)

Moments later the trio came to a halt outside a modest sized house on top of a cliff. The lights were on and a water wheel attached to the left of the house moved at a steady pace. On the right of the house was a large hangar, the entrance of which faced the long, palm tree lined cliff as if it were a runway.

Sonic knocked on the front door.

"Hey Tails! You in there?" he called out.

A small hole opened up on the wall beside the door, a small security camera popped out and zoomed in on the group.

"Hey Sonic" Came the sound of Tails voice through a small speaker beneath the camera. "Are these new friends of yours?"

"I found these two near Eggman's base after I dropped Cream off at her place, I figured they could stay here for the night" the blue hedgehog explained.

"Come on in" Tails replied as the door opened. "You can explain everything once you're inside".

Dragonfire squinted as she adjusted to the rapid change of lighting and after a few seconds she looked around the room. The entryway they were in had a comfortable homey kind of feel with well worn carpets on the floor and picture frames featuring the places occupant and friends lining the walls. End tables and a couple of desks were littered with paper and bits of metal, a coat rack had a few scarfs and slightly tattered coats hanging off it and a mirror stood on the far wall next to a computer terminal.

"Whoa" She heard Gamer say beside her and turned to look at him. He was a grey-furred rabbit with blue eyes. His muzzle was white with a tuft of fur on his cheeks and his white tipped, slightly pointed long ears hung downwards due to the dark green beanie he had on. He was also wearing a white t-shirt underneath what looked like a dark grey hoodie with the sleeves cut short. He had black fingerless gloves on and a simple pair of jeans. His shoes were a pair of runners with a black heel and toe, with a large red stripe in the middle.

Curious about her own appearance, Dragonfire walked over to the mirror to get a look at her new form and it took a moment to realise that the wolf staring back at her was her own reflection. She was a white furred wolf with a pointed muzzle, blue eyes and slightly scruffy sunset orange hair that fell past her shoulders. She pushed a few strands out of her face and tried to tuck it behind her ear, only to remember her ears were in a completely different place on top of her head and was now pointed wolf ears, so she settled for flicking her hair behind her.

"This is so weird" she muttered. "I'm not wearing my glasses but I can see as if I was wearing them…Still blind in my left eye though, eh could be worse I guess".

She was still wearing the white cotton turtleneck and grey cargo pants she had on prior to her transformation; she also had on a pair of white and brown Velcro strapped sneakers that reminded her of the pair she loved to wear in her last couple of years in high school.

_Ok so downside, I have no clue about what I'm supposed to eat, would I get sick if I ate an apple or something? Hell there are heaps of shit I'm going to have to look up….God I hope this place has internet of some kind. _Dragonfire thought. _On the plus side, I look normal, no longer weigh eighty something kilos and I have a freaking tail!_

"Are you ok?" Sonic asked.

"Uh yeah, sorry" She replied.

"How are you doing?" Gamer asked quietly as Sonic led them to another part of the house.

"Physically I'm fine, I think the fact that you're here and we're in a world we know stuff about is making this a fair bit easier to handle". She replied.

They found themselves in the kitchen; the familiar two tailed fox had just finished setting down mugs of hot chocolate for himself and his guests.

"Hi, I'm Tails" the fox greeted. "Welcome to my place".

"Hey, I'm Dragonfire and the rabbit is my friend Gamer"

"Hey" Gamer added.

"So what were you guys doing out in the Mystic Ruins anyway?" Sonic asked as everyone took a seat.

"Wait, you two just appeared here for no reason at all?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, we lived on opposite sides of the world before this" Gamer replied.

"Hell we were a different species before this!" Dragonfire added.

"I see…Sonic, did anything happen when you were fighting Eggman?"

"Well he had all seven chaos emeralds hooked up to some machine of his" Sonic explained. "Next I know the thing starts to go crazy so I grabbed Cream and Cheese and got out of there, I take the kid home and while I'm making sure Egghead's base is destroyed I find these guys out in the forest".

"Maybe something happened with the emeralds?" Dragonfire asked.

"It's possible but we still don't know for sure, I'll take a look around the area tomorrow and see what I can find" Tails replied.

"Yeah and while you're doing that I can take Dragonfire and Gamer to Station Square and show 'em around" Sonic suggested.

"That's a great Idea Sonic; they're going to need to buy some new clothes and stuff until we can find them a way home".

"Hey what's wrong with what I got on?" Gamer asked.

"Do you really want to be wearing the same clothes for, like, a moth?" Dragonfire replied. "At least get a second set of what you're wearing"

"Fine…" Gamer said.

"Jeez…" Dragonfire sighed and looked over at tails.. "Um do you have a computer or something I can borrow, 'cause y know, new world…new bodies…"

"Sure, I'll give one of my spare laptops; I build my own so I always have plenty of places to store data" Tails said.

"You build your own computers?" Gamer asked.

"It's safer to trust technology you understand, I build computers and lots of other things to sell them off to the government and different business companies for a decent mount of rings" Tails explained. "I have to pay the bills somehow right?"

Sometime later Tails led the new comers downstairs to a small medical facility. Sterile white walls lined with medical charts and posters greeted them, three beds were evenly spaced on the left and right side of the room and a series of cabinets and medicals equipment was pushed into one corner. Near the back of the room was a small waiting area with a coffee table a couple of couches.

"I open this place up during the holidays when a lot of tourists come around to check out the ruins just in case someone gets hurt or an emergency happens" Tails said. "This place is a bit far out compared to a city like Station Square, so the only time people make the four hour train ride here is during holidays when they time off".

"Do people get hurt a lot?" Dragonfire asked while Gamer walked over to one of the couches.

"Not really, the most I ever see are some bruises or a sprained ankle from hiking, nothing too bad".

"We got an early start tomorrow, so try and some shut eye ok?" Sonic said.

"I might take a look at that laptop for a bit though, I'm not really tired yet" Dragonfire replied.

"I'll go grab it for you now" Tails said and he left room alongside Sonic.

"So you're just gonna sleep on the couch?" Dragonfire asked her friend.

"Yeah, I'm used to sleeping on couches" he replied.

"Eh ok then, I'm going to head to the kitchen and do my research there, night"

"Night" Gamer replied.

(scene shift)

"Can't sleep huh?" Dragonfire asked a few hours later as she spotted Gamer walking into the room.

"Holy, you're still up?" he asked and took a seat next to her. Her computer was still on, with several tabs open on the internet browser. Beside her was a notebook and she held a pen in her right hand, ready to take notes.

"You _really _think I'd be getting a good night's sleep in a different world?" she replied sarcastically. "I don't even my plush toy unicorn that looks like my imaginary friend to ward off nightmares".

"But then again, you're probably having a hard time too" she added. "We could pass the time by looking at the stuff I've found about this place"

"Sure" Gamer replied.

"Well good news is" Dragonfire began and flicked back through her notes. "You can still eat meat, just not a whole lot of it, turns out anything meat based is actually made from a highly adaptable plant that scientists have been able to tweak to reproduce fruit with the same composition as meat, I just need a meat-heavy diet and you need a fruit and vege one".

"Anyway" She continued. "I looked through a few news articles and I was able to figure out where we are as far as the games are concerned- Sonic Adventure 1 hasn't happened yet, we could totally help Sonic beat chaos!"

"Yeah but we shouldn't go telling them what will happen" Gamer stated. "Sonic is the hero after all".

"I know" Dragonfire sighed. "If this place is anything like the games, then shit is going to hit the fan alright. We know all this stuff but…"

"But what?"

"We need to be careful, this could end up being one giant butterfly effect, one little thing we do and Sonic may not win…There's also the fact that we're going to gain some new tricks, I mean, jeez we're in the Sonic 'verse as furries. I don't know about you but I'm going to at least try and learn how to keep up with roads that have loop de loops, spring boards and boost pads".

"Same here" Gamer replied. "It'll be fun"

"Still we should find our limits, not just physically but mentally as well" Dragonfire explained. "Having fun is fine, but given that we know the future, we should plan ahead and find ways to keep ourselves in check. I don't exactly want to get too stressed out to the point of going crazy on everyone".

"You'll be fine, just wait until _Shadow_ shows up" Gamer laughed.

"Hey that's not-look I had a crush on him when I first got into the series ok…Stop laughing Damnit!"


End file.
